1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method for dividing up unskinned fish fillets into fillet portions or pieces as well as to an apparatus for performing such method.
2. Prior Art
A conventional mechanism for dividing up fish into cross cut pieces is known from German Patent No. 690 357. In said mechanism fish bodies are introduced into a vertically arranged container covered along one side by resilient strips and which is provided with crosswise arranged slots, through which entraining blades are introduced and which grip behind the fish body. As a result the latter is urged by the resilient strips out of the container transversely to its longitudinal axis and is moved against a row of circular knives, whose reciprocal spacings correspond to the desired piece lengths. Such a mechanism does not permit the processing of fillets due to their soft consistency.
The mechanical handling of fillets for producing fillet pieces is made possible through the use of a method according to DE-OS No. 21 46 352. This method consists in cutting a fillet strand formed on a conveying means and comprising fillets arranged in overlapping manner into pieces by cross cuts and in then transferring these from said conveying means into a pack. The machine comprises carrying elements provided with transversal slots and arranged in a row on a conveying mechanism for receiving the fillet strand. The carrying elements are guided to a cutting station comprising a set of circular knives, which are introduced into the transversal slots and then, accompanied by reversal, the carrying elements are pivoted out over a pack and the fillet pieces are placed in it.
This method does not satisfy present day requirements, particularly with regard to the throughput capacity. The lack of variability of the piece length is also disadvantageous.
3. Objects of the Invention
It is the main object of the invention to suggest a possibility for dividing up fish fillets at high efficiency. It is a further object of the invention to enable an integration of a correspondingly designed apparatus into a completely automatically working filletting line. It is yet another object of the invention to provide for an easy adjustment of the piece length to be produced.